Chapter 48
Chapter 48 is the forty-eighth chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Dye You was talented as a young child, the future hope of her clan. But she was cursed by a strange man with the Rotting Bracelet. After being bedridden, she turned into a demonic Vampire every night, and slaugthered innocents. Her father learned that this was the Xue Yan disease, and splitted her soul, sealing her demonic side with half of her magic into the Zhui Yan Butterfly Soul. It was neccessary because she should have been executed according to the laws of the Camarilla. Ge Chen realizes that this is what happened to Ji Xiu, too. He doesn't understand why the Corpse Hand didn't know about it. Yue Jian and Lilla's relationsip improve a little. Fraser later helps out Lilla, who is still affected by the Spirit Ring. Ge Chen takes Yue Jian to a deserted place and violently takes her blood. He is distraught over his brother, and ponders about that he has no hope since he killed him. He hugs her, then suddenly returns to his cold self, and orders her to forget what happened. Description When Dye You was a young child, she displayed huge talent in summoning and spirit magic. His father hoped that she will inherit his position as the leader of the Malkavian clan. But during a festival, a strange man, whose face was deemed as scary by Dye You, used a bracelet to curse her. After the incident. Dye You was bedridden for a weak. After that, she started to get better, but on one night, she turned into a demonic Vampire, who feeds on others without restrains, and it happened every night. After searching, it turned out that the disease is called Xue Yan. They suspect that it was infected by the Rotting Bracelet, the Sacred Weapon of the Followers of Set. According to the laws of the Camarilla, she should have been executed, but her father sacrificed his magic, and tore the demonic side out of her, creating the Zhui Yan Butterfly. It hold half of her magic, and half of her personality that is why he never dared to destroy it. He sealed it in a valley, but it always escapes. Because of this, Dye You suffers from invisible pain every night. Ge Chen ponders about what he heard. Ji Xiu suffered from the same disease. He suspects the involvment of the Sabbat, too, and he is surprised that the Corpse Hand didn't know about the Xue Yan. He is sad about how things turned out, as Dye You's father had a method to save her daughter, yet he was forced to kill his own brother. Yue Jian and Lilla are about to take a bath. Lilla thanks Yue Jian for her saving move, adding that she is not so useless as she looks like. Yue Jian is delighted in hearing this, but Lilla immediately says that this doesn't mean that she will accept her, then arrogantly leaves the room. Lilla still feels herself strange, thinking that the effect of the Spirit Ring has yet to disappear. She runs into Fraser, and she attacks him, almost drinking his blood. He gives her a blood packet. Lilla swallows it, but refuses to thank him. Yue Jian is getting ready to take a bath She is happy, because she could handle her skills better, when Ge Chen grabs her. He lifts her up, and carries her away, then violently takes her blood, covering her mouth so she can't scream from the pain. Looking at Yue Jian, he ponders that she always sees him at his worst, and maybe he is always like that. He thinks that after he killed Ji Xiu, he was destined to never have hope. He cries, much to Yue Jian's surprise. Ge Chen tells her that her blood is really warm, then hugs her. He suddenly moves away, returning to his cold personality, then orders her to forget what happened just now. Fun facts *The blood packet is a "cheat" used by the Tremere Clan in the VtM. *Butterfly is associated with the soul in many culture and mythology. *What the unkown man used on Dye You and Ji Xiu can originate from the Serpentis Discipline (advanced): **'Obsession': Fill someone with lust for an object or condition **'Temptation': Tempt someone into committing evil actions **'Seed of Corruption': Slowly erode someone's morals and raise suppressed desires to the surface **'Corruption': Make someone addicted to sadistic acts *Though it is unlikely, the effect could also be from the Dementation Discipline (advanced): **'Mind of a Killer': Temporarily make someone a cold-blooded killer until they take it out on someone *What Dye You's father used is was and advanced spell of the Dementation Discipline maybe **'Sleep of Reason': Create physical manifestations of the "hobgoblins" in a victim's mind **'Restructure': Change a person's Nature Category:Chapter